hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Iraq
Farrah Dahan '''is a fanmade character for '''Hetalia Axis Powers representing the country of Iraq. Appearance http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31000000/New-character-Iraq-hetalia-31096588-213-500.jpg She is often seen wearing a Hijab as most of her people are Muslim. She has wavy black hair. Her eyes are brown but grey around the edges. She states that this is because of all the war that has happened in her land. Her uniform consists of a camouflage t-shirt, camo pants and army boots, she does not usually socialize with her people in fears of acceptance of her outfit. Personality She is very uncertain of herself because of her bosses taking care of most military action because they thought her being a woman was "unacceptable". She is now more widely accepted and has started to branch out more to siblings. When she is angry she is quick to take out guns and is very angry when it comes to anyone that has disgraced her in her past. Relationships 'Egypt' Like all she has been hostile in the past with Farrah is very distrusting of Egypt despite the growing friendship of their countries. After becoming trade partners Farrah let her guard down a bit and now the two are depicted to be good friends 'France' Due to her slightly cut of past she's not completely sure if France has forgiven her for her attack on him in 1991. Despite him forgiving her in 2003 she is still very distrusting of him and often shares with Greece she's afraid he'll rape her in her sleep as revenge. 'Greece' Greece is easily Farrah's best friend. She feels closer to him than anyone else even though he often falls asleep in the middle of conversation he's one of the few countries she feels safest around. It's suspected she has romantic feelings towards him but nobody is sure how he feels. She often refers to him as "Herc" instead of using his country or full human name. 'Hungary' Farrah respects Hungary and her military but never seems to truly like Hungary due to her obvious belief that a woman can't act like a tomboy which at heart Ferrah is. 'Britain' Though their countries are on good terms Britain and Iraq aren't all that close. They do however team up in arguments against France often and it has been noted that Iraq can see Flying Mint Bunny 'though it is uncertain if she can see his other magical creatures. On October 3 the day of her independence she calls him up just to say "HA!" 'America Ferrah is fairly close with America and often refers to him as her brother even though he's really not. She however often seems tense around him. It is hinted she does this simply to get on his nerves (for some reason it appears to annoy him). Lately they've been in a lot of fights. 'Canada' Little interaction has ever been seen between the two but it has been noted that she can see Canada and refers to him as "the less annoying America" 'Turkey' Turkey ruled over Iraq until World War One. She refers to him as her brother and he refers to her as his sister, their relationship however is often tense. Iraq often says that she regrets having such a tense relationship with her brother because as big of a jerk he is she still cares. Category:Female Characters Category:Arabic Characters Category:Characters Category:Middle East